Betörés
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Avatar (James Cameron) fanfiction, Neytiri/Jake párosítás. Az avatási ünnepség után Neytiri elviszi Jake-et a Hangok Fájához, ahol egy felejthetetlen élményben lesz része.


**Cím:** Betörés  
**Fandom:** Avatar (James Cameron)  
**Páros:** Jake/Neytiry  
**Korhatár:** 18  
**Figyelmeztetések:** erotikus tartalom, testi erőszak  
**Megjegyzés:** A történet a NaNoWrimo alatt íródott még novemberben.  
**Kikötés:** Minden jog James Cameroné, én csak eljátszottam egy kicsit a karakterekkel.  
**Tartalom:** Avatar (James Cameron) fanfiction, Neytiri/Jake párosítás. Az avatási ünnepség után Neytiri elviszi Jake-et a Hangok Fájához, ahol egy felejthetetlen élményben lesz része.

* * *

**Betörés**

Vége volt a beavatási ünnepségnek. A nép teljes jogú tagja voltam. Furcsa izgatottsággal töltött el a tudat, hogy végre igazán tartozom egy közösséghez, de még inkább valakihez. Legalábbis reménykedtem benne, hogy ő is így érez, és a törődése nem csupán baráti jellegű. Az volt a célom, hogy ma este erre is fény derüljön.

Éreztem, hogy a feszültségtől ide-oda jár a farkam, mint egy szexuálisan felajzott kutyáé. Erre a gondolatra zavart mosolyra húzódott a szám, miközben próbáltam nem a folyamatosan engem fürkésző Neytirire nézni. De eddigi tanítóm másként gondolta. Felpattanva helyéről húzni kezdett az erdő belseje felé.

Tekintetem Tsu'teyn akadt meg, aki a megszokott társasága körében ült, továbbra is ellenségesen mustrálva engem. Mérhetetlen kárörömmel töltött el a féltékenységtől majd szétdurranó vadász látványa, így nem bírtam megállni, hogy rá ne villantsak egy pofátlan vigyort. Felpattant és megindult felénk, de a társai megpróbálták visszafogni. Újra megvillantottam fogaimat felé, de a reakcióját már nem tudhattam meg, mert Neytiri erőset rántott rajtam, kiszakítva gyermeki játékomból.

– Nem törődsz vele! Jössz! – húzott maga után ellent mondást nem tűrően.

– Én… Én csak… – próbáltam volna magyarázni, de nem engedte.

– Nem beszélsz! Jössz!

Nem esett több szó köztünk. Ő ment, én meg követtem. A három hónapja megszokott felállás. Elhúztam a szám. A változatosság gyönyörködtet. Nevetésben törtem ki, mire értetlenül fordult hátra.

– Mért nevetsz?

– Csak… mert jó a kedvem – válaszoltam egyszerűen, mire megajándékozott egy lágy mosollyal. Aztán vezetett tovább egyre beljebb az erdőbe. – Mégis hová megyünk? – kérdeztem megelégelve a néma menetet.

– Majd meglátod. Jössz! – húzott volna tovább, de én játékosan meghúztam a farkát, és gyermekien kérlelni kezdtem.

– Na, Neytiri, kérlek, mondd el!

– Nem. Hamarosan megtudod. Jössz! – nevetett újra karon ragadva.

Nem bírtam magammal. Hol a haját, hol a farkát piszkáltam, mint egy játszadozó kisgyerek. Minden érintés erős bizsergést váltott ki belőlem, ami végigfutott minden sejtemen az őrületig fokozva bennem a feszültséget, ami kitörni készült.

Éreztem, hogy valami furcsán ingerli a hátam bőrét, mintha valami selymes dolog tapogatózva haladna végig rajta. Aztán hirtelen az arcomat érintette. Ijedtemben majdnem ugrottam egyet a vibráló fehérség láttán. Aztán felismertem, hogy a hosszú fonatom az, ami felemelkedett, és a végéből előbukkanó idegszálak vibrálva akartak tudatni velem valamit. Nem értettem, mire kér, csak vibráló katyvasz kavargott a fejemben. Fehér köd ereszkedett a gondolataimra, és arra eszméltem, hogy Neytiri gyengéden simít végig az arcomon.

– Engedj neki, Jake! Koncentrálj, és halld, mit mond! Itt felerősödnek a hangok! – mutatott körbe.

– Mi ez a hely? – kérdeztem.

Egy hatalmas fa vett körül minket, melynek ágairól csillogó rózsaszín szálak lógtak le, amik kísértetiesen hasonlítottak a még mindig élénken vibráló idegszálaimhoz.

– Ez a Hangok Fája, Jake. Felerősíti a belsőd hangjait. Hunyd be szemed, és érezd, mit mondanak neked a szellemek – magyarázta, és én úgy tettem.

Erősen koncentráltam a bennem kavargó kavalkádra. Először csak foszlányokká álltak össze a hangok, majd lassan tisztulni kezdtek. Végül egy félreérthetetlen mondatban álltak össze.

Ha akarod őt, tedd magadévá.

Ez volt lelkem legmélyének üzenete. Szemeim hirtelen pattantak ki, és határozottan néztek választottam szemébe.

– Tudom, mit akarok – mondtam egyszerűen.

– Mit? – nézett rám kíváncsian.

– Téged, Neytiri. De nem tudom, hogy te akarsz-e engem?

– Tudd meg, hogy igen – lépett közelebb, mire magamhoz húztam, és ajkaimat az övéihez érintettem.

A meglepetéstől semmit sem tudott reagálni, így nyelvemmel könnyen behatolhattam a félig elnyílt ajkak között, birtokba véve szájának belsejét. Nyelve tétován reagált a hívogató ingerlésre, óvatosan ízlelgetve az enyémet.

De a pillanat hirtelen vége szakadt, mikor határozottan eltolt magától. A mellkasomon nyugtatta a kezét, megrovóan nézve a szemembe.

– Ezt nem így! Ahgr! Még mindig buta, mint gyermek! – vágta oda vad dühvel, majd elfordult.

Nem értettem, mi baj volt az előbbi tettemmel, ezért gyengéden végig simítottam a vállain, miközben lágy csókot leheltem az arcára.

– Ne! – húzódott el tőlem.

– Mi baj, Neytiri? – léptem közelebb hozzá, mire ő tovább hátrált.

– Nem jönni közelebb! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten.

Erre megtorpantam.

– Mi rosszat tettem? – kérdeztem.

– Megszégyenítettél Ejwa anya előtt! – hajtotta le a fejét.

– Mi!? De… de hát ez csak egy csók volt! És… én… én… csak kedves akartam lenni… Ne… nem tudtam… Én… – hidaltam át egy lépéssel a köztünk lévő távolságot, és emeltem föl egyik kezemmel az állát, hogy a szemembe nézzen. – Kérlek, tanítsd meg, hogyan tehetnélek téged boldoggá. Kérlek, Neytiri!

Egy pár pillanatig nem történt semmi, majd hirtelen megint karon ragadott, s a sűrűsödő rózsaszín szálak közé húzott.

– Mint mondtam, ez a Hangok Fája – kezdte. – Felerősíti a lelked hangjait, de nem csak azt. Beszélhetsz az őseinkkel, a rég halott lelkekkel. Egyesülhetsz Ejwával. Meghallhatod akaratát, ha értve fülelsz.

Miközben ezt mondta, felemelte hosszú fonatát, és idegszálaival a rózsaszín rostokhoz kapcsolódott. Most is követtem a példáját. Hirtelen hangok ezrei töltötték be az agyamat.

– Hallom őket! Hallom az ősöket! – lelkendeztem.

– Mindig megnyugtatnak a szavaik – suttogta Neytiri.

Kinyitottam a szemem, és végignéztem immár nyugodt arcán. Békésen, szinte már áhítatosan hallgatta ősei üzenetét. Odaléptem hozzá és óvatosan átkaroltam hátulról. Éreztem, hogy megfeszül a karjaimban, de próbáltam nem törődni vele. Bele akartam olvadni a hajának erdőillatába, ami ezernyi kalandról és repülésről mesélt. Az ősök hangjával vegyülő ingerekbe, melyek messzire repítettek, mintha mindketten a végtelenben szállnánk. De ő nem ezt a bódulatot akarta, hanem valami teljesen mást. Lerázta magáról a karjaim és komoly tekintettel szembe állt velem. Szemei aranysárgán izzottak a fa rostjainak fényében. Tanácstalanul néztem rá.

– Most már tényleg nem értem, mit vársz tőlem, Neytiri – tártam szét a kezem.

– Népünk szokása szerint a férfi betöri asszonyát. Ha sikerül, örök társa lesz, ha nem, a férfi meghal, mert gyengébb, és így alkalmatlan – jelentette ki egyszerűen, mintha csak a holnapi randi feltételeit közölné.

– Ugye, ezt most nem mondod komolyan?! Én… én nem foglak bántani! Ez… – tiltakoztam.

– Ez Ejwa akarata – fejezte be. – Ne úgy gondolkozz, mint az ég emberek, gondolkozz úgy, mint egy na'vi, mert te is az vagy, Jake!

Ez a mondat egy kellemetlen fájdalom formájában futott végig a gerincemen, s lökött vissza a kapszulám valóságába. Fájt a tudat, hogy ez mennyire nem igaz, de azt is éreztem, hogy nem állhatok meg itt. Nagy levegőt véve újra lehunytam a szemem, és rendeztem az agyhullámaimat. Azonnal jött a fehér villanás, és újra az Avataromban találtam magam.

– Jake! Jake! – hallottam rögtön Neytiri hangját, aki felettem térdelve engem szólongatott.

– Bocsánat… – ültem fel.

Rögtön felpattant, és támadóállásba helyezkedve előhúzta a kését.

– Készen állsz, Jake?

– Komolyan nincs más választásom? – kérdeztem még utoljára reménykedve.

– Nincs.

– Hát, jó, te akartad! De tudod, hogy egy könyörtelen vadász vagyok ám! – álltam fel hirtelen jött lelkesedéssel.

– Ezt el is várom – vált állatiassá a hangja, és nyomban megiramodott felém.

Csak arra volt időm, hogy én is előrántsam az éles csontkést. Az első támadást hárítottam, ahogy az azt követőeket is. Csak kóstolgattuk egymást, s felmértük egymás erejét, mint két bokszoló a bokszmeccsen. Bár meg kell hagyni ez sokkal élvezetesebb volt. Inkább olyan volt, mint egy aktus előtti rituális tánc, nem pedig egy vérre menő küzdelem.

Aztán fel kellett ébrednem a tévhitemből, mert Neytiri kése a karomba vágódott. Felordítottam a fájdalomtól. Eddig a pillanatig tényleg nem hittem el, hogy mibe mentem bele, de a saját bőrömön tapasztalva kénytelen voltam felfogni. Neytiri közben megszállott örömmel lenyalta fegyveréről a sötétlila véremet. Szemeiben aranyszín lángok lobogtak, amik engem is feltüzeltek. Mint egy veszett dúvad vetettem rá magam, de nem lepte meg a lépésem, így sokáig egyenlő felekként birkóztunk a földön, karmoltuk, téptük egymást, mígnem Neytiri egy rossz lépés után alám került.

Hirtelen éreztem, hogy megtelek értelemmel. Olyan világosság öntött el, amilyet Ejwa árasztott magából. Abban a pillanatban tudtam, mit kell tennem. Egyik kezemmel lefogtam kedvesem karjait, a másikkal pedig megragadtam a fonatát, és a sajátomhoz érintettem. A két idegszál utat tört magának egymáshoz, aztán elemi erővel fonódott össze.

Egyszerre kiáltottunk fel. Olyan intenzíven tolultak agyamba a képek, hogy majdnem kiütöttek, kilöktek az áltestemből. Éreztem, hogy paskolják embertestem arcát, és hallani véltem Grace hangját is, de most nem hagyhattam ott Neytirit, így kényszerítettem magam, hogy visszatérjek na'vi valómba.

Érzelmek kavalkádja öntötte el az elmémet, amik közvetlenül fizikailag is hatottak rám, gyönyört váltva ki a testemből. Éreztem, hogy Neytirivel hasonló történik, amiket a belőlem áradó képek okoznak. Olyan formája volt ez az aktusnak, ami intenzívebb volt, mint bármilyen érintés. Elsodort és a csillagokba repített, a szabadságba, határok és gátlások nélkül. Bénultságom okán nem hittem, hogy valaha még átélhetek ilyet, de ez a na'vi nőstény még ezt is képes volt megadni nekem. Képeket, színeket, ízeket, teljes testi és lelki gyönyört.

Végül lassan halványulni kezdett minden. Eddig befelé koncentráló, világra süket fülem már Neytiry zihálását is hallani vélte. Kábán és zihálva omlottam rá, és szinte azonnal el is ragadott a sötétség.

Pillanatokkal később a saját testemben tértem magamhoz. Mindenem remegett, kapkodtam a levegőt képtelenül arra, hogy megszólaljak. Grace egykedvűen törölgette a homlokomat, Norm pedig aggódva hajolt fölém.

− A frászt hoztad rám, haver! – fakadt ki, de nem próbáltam megmagyarázni, hanem csak egy jóllakott óvodás mosolyéval bámultam rá.

Erre bedühödött, ahogy az már lenni szokott, és elhúzta eddig az enyémet szorító kezét.

− Mi a derültség tárgya, katona? – gúnyolódott Dr. Augustine.

− Egyesültem egy na'vi-val – közöltem nemes egyszerűséggel.

− Hogy!? – A doki úgy meglepődött, hogy ennél többet nem tudott kinyögni, Norm szája pedig tátva maradt, utóbbi találta meg előbb a hangját.

− Te szexeltél egy na'vi-val? Ez most komoly?

− Igen.

− Sikerült betörnie? – tanulmányozta az arcomat Grace.

− Egy-két seb árán… − de befejezni nem tudtam, mert a nő félbeszakított.

− Most meglepett, katona. Most jobb lesz, ha pihen egy kicsit, Romeo. – Meglepő játékossággal kacsintott rám.

Átküzdöttem magam a kapszulából a székbe, majd a székből az ágyamba, ahol kiterültem. Még halottam, hogy Norm a mázlistaságomról motyog, aztán a valódi testemben is elnyomott az álom.

**Vége**


End file.
